


Naive

by seungjinies



Category: Miroh - Stray Kids (Music Video), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Caregiver Chan, Caretaking, ChanLix, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Little Felix, M/M, Naive Felix, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Bang Chan, Triggers, chanlix fluff, innocent felix, soft, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: No, chan would've never guessed in a million years having a missing cat would bring him into a new life.No, felix would've never guessed bringing a mans missing cat back to its owner would bring him the best life he could've imagined.TW / Sensitive topics such as abuse is mentioned.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY SENSITIVE TOPICS, PLEASE BE AWARE WHEN READING. THIS STORY IS ABSOLUTELY NOT FOR THE LIGHT HEARTED AT ALL.

felix was born in australia, a place he used to know, used to love dearly. he was soon brought to korea, a completely foreign place. a place where he didn't understand anyone, a place that never felt like home to him.

he was never taught korean, or anything other than some american he learned from when he was young, and that was all he knew. he hated when his 'parents' would always talk to him in korean, he managed to learn some of it here and there from it but he still was nowhere near fluent.

the poor boy hated being smacked or scolded when he didn't understand what he was being told, which was quite often. 

he hated how he was so drifted from reality he dealt with any abuse in order to not feel alone. he would rather deal with being kicked around like an untamed dog than simply be restless in the basement. he hated how he didn't understand how wrong it was, he hated how he had so much hatred in him, but he didn't understand any of it.

one thing he adored was being praised, when he would be told his bruises or burns were pretty, or he looked so precious when crying his eyes out. he hurt so badly, but it felt so good to be rewarded with such words.

at this age, 18 to be exact, felix was still so naive and sweet for someone his age. he was the sweetest boy one could meet if you weren't aware of his background. he was innocent like a child, frail like one too. although he was kept in, he would never meet anyone to show him any other ways to be. he was simply just going to remain sweet forever, so his captor thought.

he had dealt with so many forms of abuse he wondered how he could still walk on his feet. he wondered how he could still wake up in the morning. he genuinely wondered how he wasn't dead. sometimes he was made to starve, made to stay awake for hours nobody should have to stay awake for, hit and kicked until he swore he couldn't see from either of his eyes, and that's not even half of what he has suffered.

The captor knew if felix had ever gotten out, his body, his actions, his gestures would scream that he needed help. which is why he was always secured inside, for the most part. sometimes he was caged outside in the cold, especially when it snowed, if he had been obnoxious or bad.

felixs tears could turn into ice the nights that it happened.

sometimes felix had dreams of being held, kissed, being all warm and cuddly.. the days he woke up after those dreams he would often cry and rethink it until the next day. 

sometimes he wishes he could get help, but he simply didn't know how to. he was taken advantage of completely when it came to his unknowings, if only he had known it.

felix didnt know it, but chan did.


	2. coffee burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : abuse, and its not really on the soft side in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note that whenever felix talks, its very short/not understandable because in his version, thats the way he speaks korean since he doesn't know it much (but, i obviously don't know korean either.)

felix always woke up earlier than the man he lived with, it was a schedule he's been on basically his entire life. he was able to start making his coffee and trying to clean up the place as much as he could, that being his routine.

he whimpered every so often from pain in his leg, his latest punishment really fucking him up with pain. his leg was all welted and swollen and he wasn't even given as little as a bath to help ease the pain even somewhat.

he had to take a seat on the couch, to further inspect the swollen area on his leg, he whined, the pain going from his knee, to calf, to foot. he couldn't even vividly remember the situation, all he knew was that things was being thrown at him and he was being kicked everywhere.

not realistic he was breaking a rule, sitting on the furniture, of course the man happened to wake up while felix was busy trying to check himself to make sure he was okay.

"what the fuck are you doing?" the man spoke from a distance, and felix didnt even have to take a few seconds to try and understand what he had meant because he knew exactly what. he whimpered and pulled himself onto the ground, looking over at the tired, yet angry looking male.

the words in his mind simply weren't translating, he didn't know how to get them out. "ouches... see.." he pointed towards his leg, which made the man laugh. 

"get the fuck away from my furniture you nasty ragdoll, whens the last time you showered? in over a week? go!" he was swatted away like a dog, which it didn't help the only thing lix could do was crawl away. "you think you deserve special treatment because you have an 'ouches?' i thought you were raised better than to be a sissy, felix." he suddenly felt the exact area that had been paining him all morning, being kicked and then kicked again.

he squealed out in pain and pulled it close to him, shaking his head as he about sobbed right on the spot. "leave, go into the gaming room now." he was once again swatted away, he whined as he basically crawled to the room, the pain in his leg making him suffer more than usual.

he didn't know what to do once he got into the room, so he sat near the entrance and waited for the other. he smelt the coffee he made suddenly and licked his lips, wanting some even though he's never had it, it just smelt really good.

once the man came back, he had his hot coffee and he looked down at little felix. "in the walk way? really? what if i dropped my coffee and it went all over you?"

he tried to back away slowly, "sorry sorry!" he repeated, his head facing down as he hurriedly pushed himself back, but it was too late. his captor found himself giving any reason to hurt the poor boy and he did.

he felt the steaming coffee suddenly being spilt onto him, making him scream as a response, yes, full on scream. he tried to run off but that only made the hot liquid hit other places of his body, and the man was faster than felix.

he cried out, habitually trying to hit it away and once the pouring stopped he grabbed the parts of his skin most affected. he squirmed and cried, "stings!! ouches!!!" he was so overwhelmed he couldn't properly even cry, he felt his skin flaring up and all he could do was just squirm around in the corner while practically praying that his captor would give him some sort of pity for his pain. 

"see, now thats what could've happened. now clean it up, and it better be fucking spotless. at least you smell better now." his cold, mean, heartless captor threw the rest of it towards felix, some of the liquid managing to hit his face making him screech.

his entire body was stinging, his skin felt like it was getting tight and rashed already. he cried lowly, his movements all shaky from being so overwhelmed. he looked at the parts of his body which were most affected, that being his arm, thigh, sides, back and a part of his cheek. of course he couldn't look at all the areas but they were completely red and some of the skin was already peeling.

he whined as he grabbed the cup, scared to stand as he knew that the liquid would drip and probably burn more areas. he also knew that it he dragged the mess into the kitchen, where he needed to be, that would be another punishment rising upon him.

he shivered and tried to ring out his wet shirt into the cup, hardly having the strength for even that. the shirt was so thin and warn, simply by him trying to do that some of the fabric began to rip.

he started to crawl towards the kitchen, his body stinging so badly. he tossed the cup into the trash can and turned on the water, making it cold and trying to splash some of the cold water on his flaring body. he grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it with the cold water and placed it over his burns one at a time.

he was still very shaky, but after that he wet the cloth with warmer water and started to clean up the coffee  
all over the floor. he scrubbed the areas down, even though his body was begging to be cooled down. 

he heard footsteps creaking the floor, huffing slightly. "i should've made you lick that coffee up, then it would've been your first time trying it right? maybe you would've done a better job, too, why the fuck do you need to soak the floors felix?" he grabbed the small boys hair just to drag him off of his knees and onto his feet. 

yes, at this point felix felt absolutely useless. his pain went so much further than simply just physical. he felt like he could never do anything right, he believed he deserved all of this treatment from how useless he was to his captor. it made his chest ache.

"r-really stings, please.." he kind of tried to ignore the mans scolding, "swell.." it felt like it was swelling up. he wanted to scream. 

"strip. now." he stood back to watch the other undress, chuckling at his confused expression. but of course felix obeyed and began to remove the thin white shirt, now stained, that he had on, as well as the pale purple shorts he wore. his skin would be absolutely beyond blistered, seeing how red and peeling it already was.

"you know you're so much prettier when you have marks all over, i might have to make this a routine." the thought of that made felix whine out-loud, which caused the evil man to slap one of the affected areas on his arm.

he cried out and jumped back, "no no, please." he grabbed the area, throwing his head back as he sobbed out, basically hopping around in pain.

"what happened to your leg being hurt? was that just a lie, to get me to pity you, lixie?" he knew that the younger was most likely just too occupied by all the other pain surrounding his body, but he didn't care.

felix was too overwhelmed, ignoring him as he walked away to go into the living room where he sat on the floor and laid down, trying to ease his pain. he sobbed out, his skin burning so badly. 

safe to say his captor was completely unhappy with this action, actually, he was furious with felix.


End file.
